Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments. In addition, the augmentation of clients or end users wishing to communicate in a network environment has caused many networking configurations and systems to respond by adding elements to accommodate the increase in networking traffic. Communication tunnels or links may be used in order to establish or to gain access to a network, whereby an end user or an object may initiate a tunneling protocol by invoking a selected location or a network node. The network node or selected location may then provide a platform that the end user may use to conduct a communication session.
As a packet traverses the network through a given communication tunnel, certain network elements track or monitor its behavior (e.g. start and stop times), path (e.g. destination and source), and any other relevant parameters. However, not every network element follows each packet's actions this closely. Thus, some network elements are not aware that certain actions are occurring. At any given point in time during normal network communications, an internet protocol (IP) address of an end user may be left unassigned (e.g. after the end user has been disconnected from the network) or reassigned to a next end user seeking to initiate a new communication session. This lapse allows a given IP to be left unattended for a brief time period, whereby certain network elements are unaware of this issue. This time gap may create a security concern or an integrity issue because malicious traffic may be propagating in the network. For example, a hacker may attempt to break into a communication session or to attack a given network device using an IP address that was vulnerable. Hackers may also use other strategies or techniques in order to pierce network security, corrupt network communications, infiltrate network participants, or compromise the integrity of network accounting and billing.